Final Fantasy X3 TCA
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: Tidus is a member of a sphere hunter group, he looks after Shuyin... but what about Yuna? Can she figure out what's wrong? since he haven't returned to her? I just suck at writting summaries. Yuna's confusion. Who are the world Riders? FIGURE IT OUT!:D
1. Let's blitz guys!

**Final Fantasy X-3 TCA**

**SUMMARY: **I can't return to her… not yet. I have to find him. I have to find Shuyin. Until I find him… I will search after spheres with the world Riders. Please Read and Review!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Let's blitz guys! 

I stared at Luca stadium. A big concert was being held there. I was standing and waiting for my signal. My special sphere was shinning on my skin. What my special sphere was? Well… You know what a sphere dress is. This was something else. It gave me supernatural powers. My special sphere was called Ocean. Who had given it to me? Oh well… the fayths had given me a new chance to live… but only if I stopped Shuyin. I had been living in the Far Plane. Being a sphere hunter chasing everything that seems to carry a secret… but when I returned to Spira with the world Riders… then.

The world Riders were a group of sphere hunters… I waited until.

"WORLD RIDERS IN POSITION LET'S BLITZ!" I heard Chappu yelled. Yeah Chappu was in World Riders too. He was my best friend. He was gentle as the wind. The wind was his special sphere.

"T on my way" I said. We carried small headsets that allowed us to stay in touch with each other all the time. "Tidus special sphere change" I crossed my arms and changed to my special sphere clothes. It was actually cool. "T on my way!"

"A is coming up" who A was? A was Asak Auron's son. Asak's special sphere was earth probably because he was just as rough as Auron.

I felt the sphere I carried got active and a little road of water appeared under me, "water glide! T is going in!" I yelled and glided inside the stadium.

I saw Chappu was flying over my head. The minus with our special spheres… it was they drained us faster for power. Fighting normally was okay… but we couldn't take the chance always. "C is in position! Let's blitz!" he flew down and landed on the stage.

I ended up beside of him and Asak just came walking inside. "TCA World Riders. Hand over the sphere Leblanc" I ordered.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked in front of me. It was Leblanc not Yuna… not the girl I… never mind.

"No prob. We just steal it" Chappu stormed toward her and but he was stopped by the Gullwings. "Man! T my man we have serious problems"

"Talk about it. You two chase Leblanc I'll handle them" Asak said. "Don't worry" he raised his big sword.

I nodded, "Take care" I made a road of water and glided out. As we chased her… I felt I got tired fast. We caught her. "Wait up Leblanc we have you" I said.

"W-who are you?" she asked. "Boys stop them," she ordered.

Chappu ran down the dock and first now we saw we were 2 against 3. "Any plan?"

"We're near my sphere's element. So let me handle it," I said.

"But my man you'll get exhausted… let's change…" Chappu said. He didn't listen any further to me he just changed. Chappu looked like Chappu always had. Of course his body had grown while he had been dead… but now he was… he reminded me pretty much of Wakka. I changed too… I had changed… my clothes was different.

I raised my sword and prepared the battle. "Okay… Terror of Zanarkand!" I stormed toward her… She was no challenge against me… When I had learned the Terror Of Zanarkand element… I sort of didn't know… I woke up in Spira… and then I remembered… I remembered all sort of things… like some guy trained me when I was a kid. But as many other memories in me I couldn't judge if the memory was real. I fast stole the Garment Grid and stared at it. "Lenne" I waited for a few seconds. "Chappu copy the garment grid. Give me all its information. And where the hell is Asak!" I yelled.

Chappu grabbed the sphere and started copying it. He had another sphere with him… so the copy process was pretty easy.

I heard footsteps in front of me… and I saw the Gullwings… they had Asak. "Let him go" I ordered.

"Tidus" Chappu stared at me. He started standing up.

"No Chappu… keep copying," I said.

Chappu nodded and sat down copying. "69 I need more time" he said. He was deeply concentrated. "Man" he mumbled.

I saw the Gullwings stared openly at me. "Let Asak go" I ordered. I knew how they had won over him. Asak was powerful… he knew how to fight… but when he got tired… "Let him go" I moved closer and raised my sword. I prepared for my limit break Terror of Zanarkand. "Let him go" I said harsh.

Riku stared at me. She remembered me… I hadn't changed that much. My hair was a little longer than 2 years ago. I probably looked like… my old man and Shuyin. "Your him?" she asked.

"Tidus?" Chappu asked.

"Keep copying…" I ordered. I was in a lot of pressure right now. Changing to my special sphere could help me… but I wasn't strong enough… beside Asak needed my help.

Chappu smiled and stood up, "100! We got it my man!" he yelled. He threw the copy sphere and the garment grid to me.

"Good job Chappu" I smiled. "Alright. Listen up. Let Asak go and I'll let you have this sphere back or… I will destroy it," I warned.

The silver hair girl stared at me then she allowed Asak to go free. "Here hand over the sphere"

I threw the sphere at them. "I never got the chance to introduce us. World Riders in position" I said with an evil smile on my lips. "T reporting in! Everything is okay. We got the sphere come pick us up" I ordered.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fail…" Asak mumbled. "They surrounded me…"

"Hey it's okay Asak" Chappu said, "We got the sphere and the girls appear" he smiled. "By the way… Tidus can't we have a nice place to hunt spheres next time? I mean it is not like Mount Gagazat was so wonderful… cold… and I was freezing! Hey Tidus are you even listening?" he asked.

I laughed. "Nope" I was used to Chappu. "Let's blitz" I threw a little smoke bomb down in the floor. We left the harbor fast. "It was Yuna"

Asak stared at me, "…That Yuna?"

"Yep" I answered. "That Yuna. The high Summoner…" I trailed of. "I was her guardian 2 years ago" I blushed. "We got pretty close…"

Chappu gave me a teasing glare, "close? She told you she loved you" he smiled.

"What do you want me to do Chappu? Return? You know I can't… not until… I find him… Shuyin" I looked at Luca. "I don't know why I miss him"

* * *

To be Continued

A/N: So… what do you think? I don't know if you like it... but I love it hehe...

I got the idea... well because Tidus begged me to let him be a spherehunter too! So here's the result... And yes Tidus might sound evil because he doesn't look like he cares about Yuna... but just wait... I promise... the truth will be revealed soon.

Please Review!


	2. World Riders

**Final Fantasy X-3 TCA**

**Chapter 2: **World Riders

A/N: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this very original story. I hope this chapter is okay:). Oh by the way:D In this chapter we follow Yuna and mostly her confusion:). So I hope it's okay:D

:Nothing belongs to me!!!!

* * *

There were many things I didn't understand. Like why did Tidus attack me? Was it him? Or was it just… 

I tried understanding it… but for no use. We boarded our airship and when we entered the cabin… I knew something was going on. Shinra was awful silent… even Brother. I guess none of us had expected a new group of sphere hunters.

Buddy seemed to be the only one who had anything to say to us. "They stole our spheres," he said.

"The World Riders are very dangerous" Shinra said and turned to us. "Their airship is filled with new machines and inventions… I heard that they're more known for their slogan TCA" he looked back at his screen. "Not only are they filled with new machines… they also seem to be looking after spheres," he paused. "The spheres they draw their powers from… are far more advanced technology than in our time period. It'll be difficult getting spheres from them"

"What's the problem?! We attack straight on! Surprise attack! GULLWINGS must be feared!" Brother yelled.

I looked at him… maybe attacking could give some straight answers… but what bothered me was if it was Tidus… why did he attack me? Didn't I mean anything? Why had that guy looked like Chappu? It had been hard fighting that Asak guy. He had been extremely powerful. But apparently they couldn't stay in that form forever. Where could such power come from? But most important why had they copied my grid? "Shinra why did they copy my grid?"

"The garment grid is attached to the sphere. The sphere shows Lenne," Shinra answered while he looked very concentrated at the screen. "The red hair guy is Chappu. Wakka's younger brother. Killed by Sin"

"What about the man they called Asak?" Paine asked.

Shinra sighed. "Asak was Auron's son. Born in Bevelle. Killed by the high court of Yevon. Interesting" he mumbled.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked. Who had this Asak been?

"He was Auron's son. Asak is cousin to Seymour" Shinra answered. "Seymour had a human mother, and her sister was Asak's mother" he looked at the files very closely.

"Seymour" Rikku said nervously. "So he wants to ruin the world?"

"Negative" Shinra said. "Seymour isn't alive," he mumbled.

I nodded. "So we just have to chase other spheres then?" I asked. I hoped we didn't have to face them again… I hoped. I felt so confused. Tidus had attacked me why? Didn't he care at all? Why didn't he return to me? Or… was it him or just a shadow? Did he remember our memories? All the questions popped up in my mind. Why had he acted so hard against me?

"I think we have a sphere" Buddy suddenly said. "Mount Gagazat"

"ATTACK!!!" Brother yelled.

Sacred Mount Gagazat. So holy. So beautiful covered in white. Many 1000 years ago a civilization had lived on the top of the mountain. Those ruins still remained. How the civilization died? Oh…. Well Sin was a good answer. Maybe they just died because they couldn't handle the cold? No one really knew. All there was left of the acient place were ruins and legends.

Brother placed us near the top. I couldn't believe the view. But as I looked down I saw… dizzy. I felt my head turned and I didn't notice I was headed toward the edge.

I heard Rikku and Paine scream my name.

And a hand caught mine. Chappu?

"No fear! I got ya" he said. He fast pulled me out of danger and placed me safely on the hard rock. "You okay Yuna?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked. She was preparing her sword.

"I'm going after the sphere of course. I'm supposed to meet Tidus at the top," he answered with a huge smile across his face. "I got sort of late…" he laughed nervously. Just like he used to. "but now can I go?" he asked. He fast released my hand.

Paine shook her head. "You're coming with us" she said. She grabbed him by his shoulder.

"okay okay okay seriously you girls should learn some manners, mind the outfit! Hey that hurts!" and that was what we heard Chappu complain about all the way to the top.

Apparently Tidus had fought Leblanc because we found her fleeing from the top. We climbed our way higher and higher and when we finally arrived to the top. I saw Tidus carrying a half sphere. I wanted to go to him… but… something forced me to stop. All these questions. "Tidus… is it you?"

He looked at me shocked. "Err?" he asked nervously. "Yeah it's me" he then looked at Chappu. "Aww come on Chappu did you seriously have to get caught?" he asked. Just like he used to normally.

"Sorry." Chappu mumbled. "Found anything?"

"Naaah just a broken sphere," Tidus answered. He yawned heavily. "Next time Asak is going" he said. "hey you want this?" he asked with a teasing smile. "You can have it. We don't have the other half," he fast threw the sphere to Rikku.

I stared stunned at him. Didn't he have anything to say to me? Nothing else than err yeah? Didn't I mean anything?! I wanted to scream of him when I saw their airship suddenly arrived.

"Well sorry ladies. Heeey T reporting in! Let's go!" he yelled.

Chappu got free and ran to Tidus. "Oh well good to be back T. Let's move on" the airship picked them up.

I sat down with the broken sphere in my hand. Didn't he recognize me? Didn't he care at all? I saw the airship slowly fly away from the mountain.

"Yunie" Rikku said with pity in her voice.

I shook my head angrily. "Everywhere I look only new questions!" I yelled to the air and toward the airship. "Why don't you know me?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" I yelled. I saw Tidus slowly turned around on the deck.

He looked down at me and formed with his lips _I__'__m sorry_. Sorry? Did he think that was enough? I stared angrily at him. "Sorry! Don't you care anymore?!" I yelled.

No respond. He just raised his hand and waved a good-bye to me.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: I don't know if this sucked or:D. but I hope the chapter was okay. I know Tidus may act evil. But well… he have his reasons I think. I'm sorry for the waiting time. Thank you all for reviewing this story. You kept the story alive.:D. Thank you. OH! By the way! If any names or cities are spelled wrong please forgive me. It's not to annoy you ;D. Sometimes I write the wrong name constantly because I believe it's spelled like that.:S just sorry:D

Maaan I have to stop talking .:D.

Please review.

Love

Amarant Rose Coral.


End file.
